


The Misha-WHAT?

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Mishapocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds out about the Mishapocalypse. Needless to say, he's confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Misha-WHAT?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry in advance because this is terrible, but...
> 
> Misha made me do it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, I don't own Misha Collins, and I didn't come up with the Mishapocalypse (though I did participate!)

_He. Was. Everywhere._

Dean had gone way past "freaked out" at this point. Everywhere he looked, he saw people that were randomly  _turning into Cas_. If he asked, they all said it was the "Mishapocalypse" or something, which wasn't helpful. The only thing that told him was it seemed like this had something to do with that Misha guy in that weird-ass alternate universe. One kid told Dean that Misha was the "Overlord," so Dean assumed he had gone darkside (though wait, wasn't he dead?) and somehow gained a cult or something. And they were going to bring on the Mishapocalypse, whatever the hell that was.

Then again, it  _was_  April Fool's Day. Maybe it was a joke.

Sam was just as confused about all this shit as Dean was, but he had the trials to worry about. This "Mishapocalypse" would have to be Dean's problem. Which didn't sound like fun, but nothing in Dean's life was fun. Dean just hoped he could stop this before  _he_  turned into Misha as well. Or, God forbid, Sam did.

Looking up the Mishapocalypse on the internet led Dean to a weird website called "Tumblr" where everyone seemed to be obsessed with Misha and they were all using him as their icon. Dean guessed that whenever anyone changed their icon to Misha, they turned into him as well. Tumblr seemed completely dedicated to Misha and the weirdest thing was no one seemed to care that Dean was pretty sure he was dead. That's what fake-Ruby said, anyway. Unless - and this was possible - there was a Misha in Dean's universe as well. And  _that_  Misha was the one that everyone loved.

Anyway, whoever Misha was, he had a dedicated and pretty scary cult. It seemed like he did do some good things - there was some charity he ran called Random Acts - but the fact that the guy had a giant following that was  _turning into him_  wasn't normal. It seemed supernatural, which made it the Winchester's problem.

"You still trying to figure out what this Mishapocalypse thing is?" Sam asked. Dean nodded, closing the laptop.

"This website is crazy," he complained. "We need to stop them before they do something really stupid."

"Turning into Cas - sorry,  _Misha_  - isn't stupid?" Sam asked. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Stupid- _er_."

"Well, you can get on that," Sam replied. "I'm going to call Kevin and see if he's gotten anywhere in translating the next bit of the tablet."

"Kay," Dean replied distractedly, opening the laptop back up again. Tumblr was completely crazy, but maybe there was a clue somewhere. If only he could get to the  _bottom_  of this crazy shit. But considering  _most of the frigging website_  was using Misha as their icon, it was hard to find the original.

A few hours later, Dean had found the person who had started everything. And they were clean. Not suspiciously clean, just clean. Obviously not supernatural. And there weren't any weird occurrences lately, so it didn't seem as if they were possessed.

Plus, there was the weird fact that none of the kids that turned into Misha seemed freaked out. Which could mean they didn't even know they were doing it. Dean wondered if this was some sort of prank. If Cas was pulling this and he thought it was funny, Dean would pummel him, angel or not.

Hours of research still changed  _nothing_  and Dean was no closer to finding a solution to the Mishapocalypse than he had been before. Then, suddenly, he saw a post on Tumblr that made him sigh in relief.

 _It's officially April 2_ _nd_ _, so the Mishapocalypse is over._

It couldn't be that easy, could it? The second it turned April 2nd, would this really be over? Dean stared at the clock. It was eleven sixteen. Forty-four minutes to go.

When the clock struck midnight, Dean raced outside of the Batcave, where he had been researching. For a moment, there were still Mishas and he wanted to punch something because  _goddamn it this shit was supposed to be over._  But then, slowly, one by one, everyone turned back from Misha into themselves and Dean breathed a sigh of relief. He turned around only to find the door blocked.

By Gabriel.

"Hope you enjoyed," the archangel - wasn't he dead? What the hell was going on? - said happily before disappearing. Dean stared at the spot where he had been for a moment, then reentered the Batcave.

He needed a frigging drink.


End file.
